Wall mounted toilets provide the advantage of improved cleaning ability, since the floor underneath can be accessed with a mop. Wall mounted toilets have a limitation in that they are typically capable of supporting between 300 to 350 pounds, which is somewhat less than a typical floor mounted toilet. The wall mounted toilet is usually supported by a carrier installed inside the wall to which the toilet is attached. Often, the carriers installed inside the wall are only rated to 300 pounds. That is, the toilets secured to the carriers are engineered to hold a person weighting no more than 300 pounds.
There are a number of people that weigh over 300 and many over 400 pounds. If such a person uses a typical wall mounted toilet, they exceed the weight limit of the wall mounted toilet. Since wall mounted toilets are common in hospitals, hotels, airports, and various other locations, there is a likelihood that a person of a weight that exceeds the weight limit of a wall mounted toilet, may use a wall mounted toilet, causing it to break off from its supporting carrier. Injury, discomfort, and embarrassment may result when this happens. Therefore, what is needed is an effective means for supporting a wall mounted toilet, to prevent these situations, thereby reducing injury, as well as legal liability for the owners of facilities with wall mounted toilets.